La noche no tiene piedad
by HarukoU
Summary: Y los ojos azules no pueden dormir, aunque Itachi haya cedido su piedra curativa, aunque el fin esté cerca y el amor sea tan sofocante como la muerte. Reto ItaDei "Una piedra en el camino". 04 Marzo 2012. One-Shot.


Titulo: **La noche no tiene piedad. **

Piedra: **Cuarzo ahumado.**

Autor del fic:** HarukoU **

Autor del manga:** Masashi Kishimoto.**

* * *

><p>La noche no tiene piedad, la noche es fría y oscura. La noche le envolvió como si fuese una pequeña ave en el firmamento, sin poder escapar a lo inevitable entre lágrimas silenciosas y suspiros amortiguados por sus propias manos. Unas manos que temblaron al escuchar el sonido del viento chocar contra las paredes heladas de donde se encontraba; odiaba ese lugar, odiaba lo que hacía, llevaba dos noches sin dormir absolutamente nada y para su profesión, eso era demasiado malo.<p>

Los asesinos no descansan, eso Deidara lo tiene claro. Pero la mente ha de obtener un reposo diario y está demasiado acostumbrado al sabor metálico de la sangre rebotar contra su lengua accidentalmente cada vez que la vida de un enemigo es arrebatada por sus manos. Curioso, porque lo suyo es atacar a distancia. Deidara se rió, calculó que deberían de ser aproximadamente las cuatro de la madrugada, así que salió de su habitación con rumbo hacia el claro en el bosque que había después de pasar el río. Al este.

-¿Otra vez aquí?- una voz profunda y grave le sobresaltó cuando sus pies tocaban los primeros centímetros del círculo de hierba verde despejado por los pinos. Sabía quién era, le reconocería hasta en otra vida, en la que por algún milagro ellos pudiesen ir al Cielo.

-Otra vez no puedo dormir.

-¿Y el cuarzo ahumado que te regalé? Se supone que tiene que ayudar a eso.- Itachi frunció el ceño, jugueteó con el cuello de su capa negra y dejó que la coraza que construía cada día para el mundo se viniera abajo gracias a los ojos azules de Deidara. Le quería mucho, maldición. Y ese hecho había desvanecido por completo su orgullo para el resto de sus días.

-¿De dónde lo sacaste? A lo mejor es falso. O a lo mejor es que me estresa la idea de saber que en cualquier momento todo se va a acabar, ¿sabes? Hoy enviaron otro comunicado de la Aldea de la Arena.- Itachi simplemente asintió y fue a pararse al lado de su compañero, que se acariciaba con nerviosismo el flequillo rubio y liso. Los ojos rubíes se derritieron ante esa visión y Deidara levantó sus lagunas aguamarina para captar ese segundo. Una situación que Uchiha nunca llegaría a aceptar. Un sentimiento que el ninja de la Aldea de la Roca no podía forzar.

Deidara se preguntó cuánto tiempo necesitarían uno para olvidarse del otro. "Unas cuantas vidas." El grito en su subconsciente resonó alto y claro, tanto que su corazón se estremeció, pues esa era la medida exacta de lo que sentía. La piel nívea de Itachi estuvo más cerca de la suya, rápida y dulcemente, pero con la brusquedad de un huracán. ¿Qué hace? Nada, como siempre, siempre es nada y _todo_ lo que hace. Si sus vidas se consumirán sin más, morirían sin decirse realmente lo que sienten, simplemente atreviéndose a encontrarse en el claro de siempre, los días de siempre, con las estrellas de siempre. Itachi deja que el rubio recueste su mejilla encima de su pecho. Le siente estremecerse.

-Hueles bien.- suspira Deidara, tiembla.

-Y tú… no, tú no; hueles a sake.- Itachi frunce el ceño de nuevo, su compañero lo interpreta casi como la presencia inadvertida de un tic nervioso y se pone de puntillas para intentar rozarle los labios.

Itachi gira la cara.

-Dame un beso.- El moreno lo único que hace es inclinar un poco su mejilla; no es lo que Deidara quiere, pero sucumbe.- Quiero uno de verdad.- suplica.

-No puedo, no quiero arruinarlo todo.- Itachi se aparta, pero Deidara le agarra de la capa con fuerza. El algodón negro y manchado de nubes rojas se arruga bajo sus finos dedos, representando así de alguna manera la agonía, el vómito que lucha por salir de su garganta debido al dolor que le causa su enésimo rechazo. Quiere pegarle, que explote por dentro y que su sangre le bañe los párpados, como si fuese una lluvia de balas. Y así por lo menos Deidara sabría cómo se siente tener a Itachi.

-¡Maldita sea! ¿Qué es lo que vas a arruinar? Mi vida ya está arruinada, tú vida está arruinada. Akatsuki se viene abajo con la Alianza de la Aldea de la Hoja y la Aldea de la Arena. Vamos a morir todos, ¡a la morgue, bastardo!- jadeó bajo la mirada indiferente de Itachi.- Y tú no me quieres. Me rechazas porque no soy lo suficientemente bueno.

-Si te quiero.- Itachi intenta recuperar la cercanía, pero Deidara le esquiva, como una lagartija asustada en un día de verano bajo los ojos salvajes de su depredador. Le está resquebrajando la existencia al chico de los cabellos rubios y si ya nada había podido hacer su risa contra el tiempo, era porque todo estaba destinado a caer.- Te quiero, Deidara, pero no de la misma manera.

Hubo un tiempo en el que podía conformarse sólo con mirarle, con las pequeñas pasiones que le daba y los insignificantes trozos de sus días. Pero ya no quedaban ni las intenciones de todas las promesas que se hicieron una noche borrachos bajo el humo de las ruinas de su esperanza.

"_Si Akatsuki cae, seremos libres."_

"_Envía el mensaje a la Unión de las Aldeas."_

"_Ámame para siempre."_

"_Protégeme, prométeme que cuando me vaya matarás a todos mis enemigos."_

-Entonces aléjate de mí, Itachi Uchiha. Déjame solo, no me destruyas más.

Deidara desapareció en una nube de humo que llegó hasta los ojos de Itachi; le escocía el canal lacrimal. Increíble. Él, Itachi Uchiha, con ganas de llorar por esa semejante banalidad del corazón. Si sólo habían pasado treinta y cinco segundos y ya sentía que le temblaban las piernas por el miedo.

De repente, una gran explosión le sacó de sus pensamientos. Jadeó, el miedo se apoderó hasta de las últimas puntas de su azabache cabello. Itachi corrió en dirección a la base de su organización con toda la rapidez que sus músculos le permitieron. Sabía lo que acababa de pasar, pero sus neuronas se habían paralizado, no le dejaban procesarlo.

-¡Deidara!- vociferó al llegar a la entrada de la base. Sólo podía sentir escombros cayendo sobre su espalda, las siluetas difuminadas de los ninjas enemigos. O su imaginación le engañaba, o era que en realidad Konan salía de debajo de un montón de piedras. Ella al verle y establecer contacto visual con sus ojos, hizo amago de salir corriendo; no quería tener nada que ver con uno de los más buscados de Konoha.

Itachi fue más rápido, más ágil y se aprovechó de su debilidad infligida por la adrenalina desbordante de su cuerpo y la agarró del pelo, tirándola al suelo. Ella gritó de dolor e Itachi ignoró el hecho de que sus enemigos le rodeaban.

-¡No huyas, zorra! ¿Dónde está Deidara? Tú estabas haciendo el turno de guardia. ¿Le viste entrar?

-Detecté su chakra segundos antes de la explosión por la puerta de atrás.- se quejó ella, luego gimió cuando Itachi la tiró como si de una bolsa de basura se tratase y la dejó casi indefensa a merced de un trío de ninjas de la Arena que aparecieron en una nube de polvo.

-¡Deidara! ¡Deidara!

-¿I…Itachi?

Caos. Sangre. Vómito. Cartílagos y fluidos. Encontró la manera de continuar a través del reciente campo de batalla para poder arrodillarse en el suelo al lado del cuerpo agonizante de Deidara. Sus párpados vacilaban con nerviosismo, pero su gesto era de valentía y fiereza.

-Incumplieron el trato, Uchiha. Tu aldea no ha cumplido con su parte; tenían que avisarnos antes de atacar.- lloró de rabia, se mordió la lengua por el amargo sabor de la traición en un trato tan importante.

-Ya han sido muchas traiciones por nuestra parte.- la voz de Itachi temblaba, no podía evitarlo. Tomó la cabeza de Deidara entre sus manos y la recostó encima de sus rodillas, con una suavidad exagerada, tratando de no pensar en lo que pasaría si alguno de sus compañeros sobrevivía al ataque que ellos mismo habían pactado con las Aldeas.- Algún día teníamos que morir e ir al Infierno.

Deidara perdía la facilidad para respirar con cada segundo que pasaba, ya que en el impacto de la explosión múltiples astillas enormes de madera se había incrustado por todo su cuerpo, al igual que los kunais que la bomba de los ninjas enemigos habían insertado en el plan. Le habían dejado hecho un colador e Itachi buscaba la manera de poder remediarlo todo. Pero el realismo siempre había sido su punto fuerte y tenía que aceptar que no podía hacer nada por su compañero.

-Dijimos que si yo caía tú ibas a continuar. Y no mires atrás.- Itachi negó con la cabeza cuando Deidara expulsó un hilillo de sangre por los labios. De nuevo, estaba con la muerte entre las manos y le acariciaba las finas telas de su ropa que olían a desgracia infinita.- Al menos ahora podré… podré dormir.

-El cuarzo ahumado nunca funcionó. Se suponía que tenía que limpiarte el alma y así podrías dormir.- Itachi se negó a llorar, escuchó a sus espaldas los pasos apresurados de los ninjas de la Aldea de la Hoja y un tirón en la parte central de su estómago le avisó que corriera, que el peligro estaba latente y grabado en su destino.

-Tú limpiaste mi alma. Aunque nunca me quisiste como yo a ti, porque soy imposible de amar; lo intentaste…al menos.

Itachi no habló. Miró con desesperación cómo las últimas respiraciones de Deidara se escapaban de sus pulmones con dificultad.

-Eras mi… fuiste…- Deidara tosió más sangre.- Fuiste mi cuarzo ahumado. Mi piedra curativa.

Uchiha corrió muy lejos, muy rápido, sin mirar atrás. Ya tendría tiempo de colgar del cuello muy alto a todos sus enemigos. O al él mismo por no haber sido capaz de amar al ser de los ojos azules.

Los inolvidables ojos azules que no podían dormir.


End file.
